Missed You More
by tvfreak13
Summary: "Their legs were tangled together in the sheets of Caleb's bed and the couple enjoyed the quiet intimacy of the night and the familiar feeling of togetherness" Missing scene from 3x09.


Why do I love to write in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping?... Well anyways this is a little oneshot I've been thinking about since I saw the best episode in the history of PLL (aka 3x09). It's a missing scene that takes place in Caleb's apartment later that night! Just Haleb being cute and all that fluff… Enjoy :) and be sure to tell me what you think about it in a review! Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

After Hanna and Caleb had reconnected in Caleb's car… and then in Caleb's apartment… Hanna was wrapped securely in her boyfriend's arms, her head resting on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. She missed that sound over the past few weeks when they had been apart and the feeling she got when she was so close to Caleb. He could make her feel safe just by holding her in his arms and Hanna couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being back together. Caleb also couldn't control the grin he wore on his face as he held Hanna and he ran his fingers all over her back, tracing lazy patterns on her bare skin. He breathed in the soft strawberry scent from her shampoo and thought about how perfectly they fit together and how he never wanted to live without her again. Their legs were tangled together in the sheets of Caleb's bed and the couple enjoyed the quiet intimacy of the night and the familiar feeling of togetherness… until Hanna's phone started ringing.

Hanna shifted ever so slightly to get up before Caleb held her tighter against him. He didn't want her to leave his arms for the rest of the night. They had been apart long enough as far as he was concerned and he knew he would miss the feeling of Hanna lying against him as soon as she got up.

"Ca-leb let go! I have to get that," she told him in a whiney voice. Part of her was annoyed that he wouldn't let her get up, but a bigger part of her was happy that he missed her so much and didn't want her to leave. She was tempted to let the call go to voicemail, but she knew it was her mom calling. It was a school night and her mom (who thought she was out with Aria) would be telling her to come home and go to bed. She was hoping she could convince her mom to let her stay at "Aria's" for the night so she could have more time with Caleb. She wasn't quite ready to leave just yet.

"No you don't," Caleb replied simply. He wanted her to stay the night just as much as she did.

Hanna sighed, wanting to give in and not answer the phone, but she knew her mom would freak out if she didn't answer. "Yes I do. That's the ringtone for my mom." She tried to free herself from his arms once again, but he still wasn't letting her. He hugged her even tighter.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere," he told her, his voice low and husky.

Hanna let out a small laugh thinking back to the beginning of their night. "You know, kidnapping me earlier was pretty hot, but let's not get scary now," she said with a playful smile.

He chuckled, thinking about what he had done earlier and the fact that she thought it was hot. "Fine," he said finally letting her free from his strong hold. He knew how much her mom freaked out when she couldn't reach her.

She rushed to the other side of the bed where she could reach her purse that rested on his bedside table. She grabbed her phone as quickly as she could, catching it on the last ring. "Hey mom…"

Caleb couldn't help but stare at Hanna, sitting up on the other side of his bed, her bare chest completely exposed as she twirled a piece of her short blonde hair. She blushed when she felt Caleb's eyes on her and quickly pulled up a sheet to cover herself. He gave her a disappointed look as if saying 'What did you do that for?' with his eyes. She looked around the room, trying to distract herself from Caleb and focus on the impending conversation with her mom.

"Yeah I went back to Aria's after we had dinner…" she told her unsuspecting mother. Caleb raised an eyebrow and smirked when she said this, thinking about everything they did earlier that night in his car.

"Can I please spend the night?," she asked her mom. Her mom usually didn't like it when she spent the night at her friends' houses on school nights, but that didn't mean she wouldn't let her either. Ashley wasn't as strict with her daughter as she liked to think she was.

Ashley clearly wasn't thrilled about the idea, but she hadn't told Hanna no either so there was still hope. "Come on, please… ," she pleaded as Ashley came closer to giving in. "Yeah I'll come home early tomorrow morning to get my backpack and stuff before school… Just this once, please," Hanna begged her.

"Thanks mom you're the best! Love you! Bye!," Hanna told her mom once she finally gave in. Hanna put her phone away, a big smile spreading across her face now that she was free to spend the whole night with Caleb.

"I can't believe she said yes," Hanna thought out loud. "But then again people have a hard time saying no to me," she said flirtatiously, looking back at Caleb, her cheeks still a slight shade of pink from earlier.

"I'm sure they do," he said grinning. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, before he remembered she was still sitting on the other side of the bed. "Get back over here," he growled, wanting to hold her again.

She crawled back over to him and she rested her head on his chest again as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. Before he even knew what he was saying the words tumbled out of his mouth like pure reflex. "I missed you so much," he whispered to her.

"I missed you more," she mumbled into his chest. But thinking about how much she missed him made Hanna think about why they broke up in the first place. They broke up because she wanted to protect him from A. But how could she protect him now that he knew the truth? Hanna felt a wave of anxiety wash over her thinking about what A might do now that Caleb knew about everything. As much as Caleb tried to convince her that he could protect her and himself from A, Hanna still knew that no one – not even Caleb – was a match for A. A was too dangerous, too calculating. How could she keep Caleb safe now?

Caleb felt Hanna tense up in his arms and could tell that her mind was drifting elsewhere. "What's wrong?," he asked her, trying to figure out what had triggered Hanna's sudden change in mood. He could sense that she was feeling uneasy about something just by holding her.

"How do you do that?," she whispered and Caleb knew what she meant – How did he know so quickly that something was up with her, even when he wasn't looking at her?

Caleb half-smiled thinking about how well he knew Hanna. "I can read you pretty well, Han," he said softly.

Hanna let out a deep breath, relaxing back against him. "I'm just worried about what A is going to do to you now that you know everything," she admitted. It felt good that she could actually tell him these things now, instead of casually brushing it off like nothing was wrong. But yet again it was still pretty scary that he knew all about the new A.

"I'll be fine Hanna," he told her in a reassuring voice. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He hated how much this was torturing her, but was so happy that she didn't have to hold these things back anymore. She could finally be honest with him and he could finally be there to comfort her.

"You don't know that," she told him, her voice giving away the frustration and fear she was experiencing. The fear in her voice broke his heart.

Caleb didn't want A to spoil their night though. He hated how scared Hanna was and wished he could take all her worries away, even though he knew it was impossible. "How about this? You can worry about me all you want tomorrow, but not tonight. Just be here with me. We don't need to think about A tonight," he pleaded.

She sighed and gave in. "Okay." If anyone could distract Hanna from A it was Caleb and Hanna was willing to welcome the distraction. Not worrying about A for one night wouldn't hurt her, especially since she knew Caleb was safe for the night at least. Taking a small break from the A drama would be good for her and Hanna certainly didn't want to spoil their night together thinking about A.

"Are you hungry?," Caleb asked her. His stomach was practically growling and he had a feeling she was hungry too.

Now that she thought about it Hanna was starved. She had eaten a grilled chicken salad at lunch, but nothing since then and that was like ten hours ago. "Yeah. I didn't have dinner actually."

"Do you want to go somewhere? Or I can make something here," he suggested.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she replied "Um… it's almost eleven. I don't know what places will be open. Let's just make something here." She wanted to be all alone with Caleb anyway.

Caleb racked his brain trying to think of something he could make. He didn't exactly have a fully stocked kitchen. "Okay… I could make scrambled eggs or I think I have everything to make pancakes," he told her, knowing that she would pick the second option being that pancakes was one of her favorite foods.

"Breakfast for dinner. I like it. Pancakes please," she said with a sweet smile.

Hanna got up off the bed and put on her bra and panties while Caleb stayed in bed and watched her. He was so in love with her and was practically hypnotized by her beauty. Hanna felt him staring at her and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. After deciding that she didn't want to put her dress back on because it wasn't exactly the most comfortable article of clothing she owned, she walked across the room to find something from Caleb's dresser. When she opened the first drawer she let out a small laugh. The dresser was stuffed with all the new clothes his mom bought him, most of them still with the tags on them.

"Wow, someone got a new wardrobe in California. Next time you go shopping be sure to take me," she said teasing him, thinking about how much Caleb hated shopping and how bored he would be if she dragged him along on one of her shopping adventures.

"I think I've done enough shopping to hold me over for a few years now," he said laughing.

Caleb finally got up off the bed and put on a pair of boxers while Hanna still looked through his drawer. She picked up the sweater that he wore about a week ago – the one that Spencer said he should have dry-cleaned. She studied the sweater and looked at the tag inside. It was a Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater and she doubted he knew how expensive it was. She put it on, the sweater coming down to her mid-thigh. It was super soft and smelled like him and his cologne so she loved it.

"Caleb do you realize this sweater is worth like 500 dollars?," she asked very amused, figuring he had no clue about the cost of this particular item of clothing.

He shook his head, unable to believe that his mother spent that kind of money on one piece of clothing for him. "What? Spencer said it probably cost 400. I can't believe my mom spent all this money on me." He almost looked irritated. It all seemed like a huge waste of money to him and he still wasn't used to his mother's new lavish lifestyle. He had been homeless for months while his mother was living it up at her country club and that hurt. She was throwing money around like she didn't have a care in the world. "I know she means well, but sometimes it just feels like she's buying me all this stuff to make up for leaving me," he admitted with a frustrated sigh. He would never admit that to anyone but Hanna; he hardly wanted to admit that fear to himself. But she was the only one that got him and really understood him. He was never afraid to be himself around her or admit what he was really feeling.

Hanna could see the hurt look in his eyes. "She loves you," she offered with a small smile. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He put his arms around her waist automatically hugging her back. "She wouldn't have went through all that trouble to find you if she didn't," she pointed out.

"I know. You're right," he said smiling a little. Hanna always knew the right things to say to him. He really did feel like his mother loved him and that was worth more to him than any sweater or car that his mother could buy. He had dreamed about having a real family for a long time and that dream was finally coming true.

Not liking the hint of sadness that entered the room Hanna tried to think of something to lighten the mood. She stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Oh and in case I forgot to tell you earlier I love your new car too," Hanna whispered seductively, both of them thinking about what they had done in that car not too long ago.

"Yeah you might have been too busy to tell me that," Caleb told her with that cocky smirk of his as Hanna blushed for the third time that night. "But I'm glad you like it." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and stared into her light blue eyes, smiling again. "You look really sexy right now baby. You should wear my clothes more often," he told her.

"And you should wear your clothes less often," she joked as she ran her hand down his bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Caleb suddenly bent down and picked Hanna up bridal style, carrying her to the kitchen. Hanna gasped, caught off guard as Caleb literally swept her off her feet. "I can walk you know," she told him, trying to sound annoyed even though she was smiling. She loved it when he carried her but she would never admit it.

"I know you love it when I carry you, Han. Don't lie," he said smirking as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she teased.

Caleb sat her down in one of the chairs at his kitchen table and kissed her forehead before he started to pull out some ingredients from the fridge for the pancakes.

"Need any help?," she asked him, feeling a little guilty that he was doing all the work.

"No, thanks. I got this." He felt like waiting on Hanna tonight and didn't want to make her work.

"If you say so," she replied with a cute smile. She absentmindedly started to pick at her fingernail polish as Caleb started on the pancakes until she remembered that she wanted to hear more about how Caleb's trip to Montecito went. "So tell me more about Montecito. I know the whole reason you had to go kinda sucked but did you still have fun with your brothers?"

He laughed thinking about James and Clay. They were really fun to be around and practically worshiped the ground he walked on. "Yeah James and Clay are great. They just started second grade. Before my mom got out of the hospital I drove them to school every day and to their soccer practices and tennis lessons. They love any kind of sport really. I would play basketball with them in their driveway for hours," he said. His face lit up just thinking about them. Hanna didn't know what it was like to have siblings, but she was happy that he was getting this experience. He continued and decided to bring up his mom, knowing that Hanna would be too afraid to ask about her. He knew how guilty she felt about her accident. "My mom's really doing better and we got to spend a lot of time together. We had some really great conversations actually." The conversations he was talking about though mostly involved him pouring his heart out about how he missed Hanna so he decided not to go into detail. "It really was a great trip considering the circumstances," he said as a closing.

"I'm happy it went so well," she told him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you – since my mom was in the hospital I made dinner a couple times for me and my brothers. That cooking class came in handy I guess," he said laughing, remembering how he had complained when Hanna dragged him to the classes in the beginning of the summer.

"Wow. That's pretty impressive," she admitted laughing. "So when are you taking me to Montecito?," she asked him with a playful smile. They had never talked about Hanna going with him before, but both of them had thought about it. Caleb was dying for Hanna to meet his mom and brothers and Hanna wanted to get to know them as well.

"Whenever you want," he told her returning the smile.

"_Whenever_ I want?," she asked testing him.

"Yeah whenever you want to go I'll just have my mom send the private jet over," he said in a serious voice so Hanna couldn't tell if he was teasing her.

"Are you kidding? Because I really can't tell right now?," Hanna admitted. Hanna didn't think Caleb's family had that much money, but for all she knew they really did have a private jet.

He laughed when she thought he was serious for a half second. "Yeah I'm joking," he told her as he mixed the pancake batter. "No seriously though, what if we went together sometime over Christmas break?"

"Uh I would kinda feel bad leaving my mom by herself on Christmas, but what if we went like the week after Christmas?," she asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect," he told her, his voice showing his excitement. "Ask your mom about it tomorrow so I can let my mom know if we're coming."

"Okay I will," she said smiling at how excited he was about this.

Caleb finished making the pancakes and served them to Hanna. He sat down next to her while they both ate their "dinner." While they ate Hanna would casually rub her leg against Caleb's and he would inadvertently brush the back of his hand against hers, both of them dying to touch the other. Finally Caleb decided to stop all the teasing and rested one of his hands on the bottom of her thigh, rubbing slow circles on her knee with his thumb. Just a simple touch like that gave Hanna goosebumps.

"You like it?," he asked her while she finished scarfing down the last pancake on her plate. He already knew she did. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Yeah it's really good," she assured him. She didn't realize how fast she'd been eating or how hungry she really was until now. "Thanks for making them," she said yawning halfway through the sentence.

"Tired?," he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"A little," she admitted even though she was on the edge of total exhaustion. Worrying about Caleb all day had sucked out all her energy.

Caleb got up to put their plates in the dishwasher and clean off the counter. "Well do you want to go to bed or…"

"No no no," she responded cutting him off. "Let's just watch T.V. or something," she told him not wanting the night to be over so soon.

Caleb finished cleaning everything up and made his way over to the small living room in his apartment, which consisted of a couch and old T.V. He flipped on the T.V. and was about to sit down on the couch when he noticed Hanna starting at him from the kitchen, still sitting at the table.

Confused as to why she didn't move to the living room yet Caleb turned to her with that cocky smirk of his. The one she hated and the one that made her go weak at the knees at the same time. "You coming over here or did you just want to watch me?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that made him feel like he was missing something. "What?," he asked.

"You're supposed to carry me," she said in the most innocent voice she could muster, then biting her lip – something that she happened to know Caleb found sexy. Caleb did have to admit she looked pretty adorable right now sitting up in the chair and hugging her knees while wearing the sweater that was way too big for her.

Caleb laughed silently at his girlfriend. "I thought you didn't like it when I carried you," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest while trying to look genuinely confused.

"Well you thought wrong," she teased, playing him hot and cold. Of course she loved it when he carried her. Caleb shook his head and laughed while making his way back to the kitchen to pick up Hanna. She looked way too cute for him to deny her right now. He carried her to the couch where she snuggled up to his side when they sat down. He put an arm around her, loving the feeling of having Hanna so close to him again.

"What do you wanna watch?," he asked her. He honestly didn't care if she made him watch _Gossip Girl_ or _The Notebook_. He loved the feeling of just being with her right now after the couple weeks they spent apart.

Hanna thought about what they could watch, but the tiredness she was experiencing hit again and she had a feeling she would fall asleep soon anyway. She was feeling way too comfortable in Caleb's arms right now and she was about to give in and close her eyes. "I don't care. You pick," she told him yawning again. He held her tighter as he felt her body relax against him.

Nothing good seemed to be on as Caleb scrolled through the channels so he just settled for some old sitcom on ABC Family. He looked down at Hanna who had already closed her eyes and was just on the edge of sleep. She let herself drift into unconsciousness and didn't worry about A at all for the first time in weeks. After fifteen minutes Caleb was entirely bored with what was going on with the show so he turned off the T.V. He could tell that Hanna was already sleeping pretty well so he lifted her up gently, carrying her back to his bed, trying really hard not to wake her. After he laid her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep with her. Needless to say, this was the best sleep both of them had gotten in weeks.

* * *

Looking back on this I don't know if there was enough descriptive writing. Ehhh oh well…

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews make me happy! Please tell me what you think!

I was so frustrated after watching last week's episode! Seriously a PLL episode is ten times better when Caleb is in it. I do know that Caleb will be in tonight's episode so I'm pretty pumped about that! After studying the gif on tumblr I am convinced that Caleb is the one that pulls Hanna into the dressing room! I am so obsessed with Haleb that I have watched that gif over and over while comparing the arm and hand in the promo with other pictures of Tyler Blackburn. I am starting to think this obsession may be unhealthy… Anyway there is also a really good sneak peak of Haleb that was put on the internet yesterday but I don't want to spoil that for those who don't want to know. Crossing my fingers for Haleb sexytime in the dressing room! Hott hot! Thanks again for reading this ;)


End file.
